


EXO: How To Fail, A Guide

by letsmakeitforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Crack, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: suho wants the exo members to talk more so he makes a chat. suho will regret it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is stupid

*suho has created a chat*   
*suho has named chat EXO CHAT*   
*suho has added baek, yeol, jongWAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, hunnie, kimkai, smolsaltymonster, sheep, xiuxiu to the chat*   
*suho has changed his name to suhot*   
suhot: this chat is because we don’t talk enough   
yeol: every time you look at sehun you lose brain cells   
smolsaltymonster: why is this my name and wow did chanyeol actually type something intelligible   
hunnie: if you look at chanyeol you die   
yeol: is it because I’m hot ans that better not mean you hace a ctush on me   
baek: back off yeol is mine   
jongWAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE: stay away bish hes mine   
yeol: <33333333   
baek: <33333333333   
jongWAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE: <33333333333333333333333   
yeol: I love you two   
smolsaltymonster: go away you three nobody wants to see you being saps   
baek: look who it is being salty no wonder that’s part of your name   
*smolsaltymonster has changed his name to kyungsoo*   
kyungsoo: better and baekhyun be prepared to die   
baek: oh whysieghsoehgosdg   
yeol: wtf go away kyungso your not killing my boyfriend   
kimkai: somebody better be filming this   
hunnie: I am   
baek: THIS ISN’T FUNNY HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME SDigoheGH   
hunnie: rip baekhyun nobody will misss your annoying ass   
kimkai: SEHUN THE VIDEO PLEASE   
hunnie: ok ok link  
sheep: why did you do this now the only that will happen is fighting and yelling


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai x chicken   
> the true ship

kimkai: goodbye chicken………you will be missed   
baek: wtf   
yeol: is this jongin trying to make a drama starring himself and chicken   
kimkai: until we meet again chicken will forever be in my thoughts   
baek: and stomach   
suhot: why is jonginie crying??   
kyungsoo: look up   
suhot: I can buy you more chicken if you want   
hunnie: I don’t get this treatment   
baek: not to self suho can buy anything for you just act sad   
yeol: I don’t think that’s how it works   
kimkai: really? thankyou eomma   
xiuxiu: where’s jongdae he’s absent again   
baek: oh he’s not absent he’s just busy with other things   
yeol: other things thanks baek what a nice way to describe your bf   
suhot: ok nini I’ve ordered chicken it’ll get here in like a half hour   
kimkai: thank you hyung   
sheep: and another chapter of weirdness is done   
baek: chapter what are you doing writing a book about this??   
suhot: THE END GO TO BED EVERYONE WE HAVE WORK TOMORROW


	3. kris was a bottom?!?!??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunnie: so kris was a bottom  
> baek: omfg

hunnie: hey everyone I have something to tell you  
chenosaur: how did you type that with no errors  
baek: autocorrect  
rolypolyyeollie: luck  
kimkai: wtf is chanyeol hyungs username  
baek: what can't you read  
kimkai: meanie :(  
hunnie: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY NEWS  
suhot: no don't  
chenosaur: shut up everyone this has got to be good  
suhot: SEHUN DON'T  
hunnie: so kris was the bottom  
hunnie: sorry hyung :)  
baek: omfg  
rolypolyyeollie: wtf  
chenosaur: ARE YOU SERIOUS  
hunnie: duh  
suhot: really I'm out of here  
sheep: maybe you shouldn't have done that.....  
chenosaur: but he did lol  
kyungsoo: I didn't need to know that  
baek: we should add kris to see if it's true  
baek: who has Kris's number  
rolypolyyeollie: I do  
baek: add him  
*rolypolyyeollie has added the galaxy is bald*  
*rolypolyyeollie has changed the galaxy is bald to bottom kris*  
bottom kris: wtf  
baek: WERE YOU REALLY THE BOTTOM  
bottom kris: ...............yes  
*baek has removed bottom kris*  
hunnie: see


End file.
